


[Podfic] Loki is Sorry Cakes

by anno_Hreog, sisi_rambles



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bakery, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anno_Hreog/pseuds/anno_Hreog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years later, as penance for leading the Chitauri to attack New York City, Loki bakes cupcakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Loki is Sorry Cakes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Loki is Sorry Cakes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/490357) by [anno_Hreog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anno_Hreog/pseuds/anno_Hreog). 



> Cover art by johanirae. Full version of the art is [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/498256)

Length: 00:22:46

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Loki%20is%20Sorry%20Cakes.mp3) (20.9 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Loki%20is%20Sorry%20Cakes.m4b) (10.5 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
